Regalo
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: ¿Qué debería regalarle? Ella pedía –y exigía– crecer más rápido referente a la economía y turismo. Arthur amenazó con un arma a que firmaran tratados a su hija. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


Perdón, no puedo dormir, y no sé qué hacer, asique me puse a escribir aparte que escribía otro fic, que es oneshot pero es extremadamente muy largo, espero terminarlo mañana.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Amenaza.

**Pareja: **USAxUK, que ya deben de saber.

* * *

**Regalo**

_«31 de Marzo»_

.

Hoy era el día donde una vez más Amalia cumplía años. ¿Qué debería regalarle? ¿Una cena? ¿Un vestido de princesa? Esas cosas no, pero a una niña le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Aunque ella pedía –y exigía– crecer más rápido referente a la economía y tener más turismo.

No era nada fácil.

Alfred debería estar con él ahora. ¿Dónde andaba ese idiota? Por el amor de su Reina, era el cumpleaños de su hija. ¡¿Cómo tan despreocupado? Claro, tenía que hacerlo todo por ser la mamá. Pero si cambiaran los roles, Alfred seguiría siendo despreocupado, aunque le daba créditos cuando de verdad se interesa por la menor dándole una economía estable…y cariño también le daba. No había mucho que criticar, los padres son así y las madres sobreprotectoras, y vaya que les caía sus papales como un anillo al dedo referente a cada ley que rige los dos territorios.

Sea como sea, llamaría a Alfred por teléfono y ponerse de acuerdo en que regalarle.

Marcó el número y esperó la contestación del otro lado.

―Idiota, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

―Amalia's Birthday. ―contestó. De verdad no se le olvidó, ni que fuera tan mal padre.

― ¿Qué le vamos a regalar?

―Estuve pensando en eso, y sé que le gustará.

Alfred le decía su idea de cumpleaños, no sonaba nada mal, incluso le gustaba para hacer callar a la isleña que tendría una buena economía y más turismo. En eso quedaron.

El regalo se lo darían al otro día, pues era sorpresa y las sorpresas no se arruinaban, y por supuesto, sin olvidar, la felicitaron por su cumpleaños antes de dormir, un poco atrasados, pero al fin al cabo lo hicieron.

Al día siguiente, se conllevó una reunión, era de esas juntas de países que no hacían nada aparte de inventar chismes. Cuando acabaron, Arthur y Alfred pidieron a unos cuantos países entrar a una sala aparte.

Yao comenzaba a sentirse extraño mirando las paredes. El ambiente era tenso, nada bueno. Miró a Arthur y este sacó un arma.

― ¡¿Qué vas hacer, estás loco aru? ―gritó asustado y no era el único asustado. Suecia rápidamente ocultó el cuerpo de su esposa detrás de su espalda.

―No voy hacer nada malo, si ustedes firman esto. Alfred ―llamó dando órdenes al menor quien le entregó unos papeles―. Firmen.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó Ludwig cogiendo la carpeta, leyendo su contenido.

―Queremos que hagan tratados con nuestra hija. Arthur y yo, ya firmamos. ―respondió alegre el norteamericano.

―No tengo problemas en firmar ―Dinamarca le quitó la carpeta. Buscó un lápiz en el escritorio y firmó enseguida, todo sea por la pequeña que había cuidado―. Listo, te toca Noru. ―el nombrado no hacía ningún gesto aparte de tomar los documentos y firmar, luego se lo entregó a su hermano Islandia, quien no hizo ningún comentario pasándoselo al sueco, este menos iba a decir algo hasta que el último de los nórdicos firmó, Finlandia.

―Creo que nosotros cuatro estamos listos ―decía nervioso el finlandés―. ¿Podemos irnos?

Arthur los dejó irse.

Luego era el turno de Francis.

― ¿De verdad tengo que firmar? Tengo cosas más importantes ―dijo indiferente. Inglaterra, frunciendo el entrecejo cargó el arma y le apunto a la cabeza―. ¡Está bien! ¡Firmaré, pero baja esa arma! ―y así, continuaron firmando para el regalo de Amalia.

Al terminar, agradecieron cínicamente los padres a las naciones quienes firmaron amablemente, hasta Irlanda tuvo que hacerlo.

Regresaron a casa dando el presente atrasado a la trigueña.

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una carpeta? ―miraba curiosa los papeles siendo entregadas por las manos el inglés. Esto no le servía si no conocía su significado y contenido.

―No solo una carpeta, my lady. Son tratados con otros países. Ellos aceptaron en ayudarte y regalarte esto de cumpleaños. ―mintió cierta parte para no causarle una desilusión de que los amenazaron.

―Yo… ¿tengo tratados con países? ―no lo podía creer, era el mejor de todos. Ahora que tendría turismo.

― ¡Por supuesto! ―exclamó Alfred.

― ¡Genial! ¡Thanks!

―No celebres todavía ―Arthur interrumpió callando a la isleña―, no es todo. My queen te invitó a pasar durante dos semanas en mi casa, y te tiene un regalo.

― ¡¿Enserio? ¡Quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir! ―Amalia comenzó agitar los abrazos de arriba abajo.

― ¿No te molesta Alfred? ―el británico miró al menor. Negó que no le molestaba que se fuera donde él, mas no era tan así. Le molestaba, no mucho, pero lo sentía. No le agradaba que estuviera más tiempo con Arthur, que le prestara más atención, ¿tan despreocupado era? No tenía la culpa de las leyes de su gobierno que rigen a su niña― Puedes acompañarnos. ¿Verdad que no hay problema? ―le preguntó a la menor, ella acertó porque sería muy aburrido si su papá no los acompañara.

Esta vez, le daría más atención y le regalaría el mejor regalo de todos.

Estar los tres juntos…acompañados de la Reina, que para Amalia era casi su abuela, pero nunca lo diría o Arthur la castigaría por faltarle el respeto.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Aadada, fail. No sabía cómo hacerlo, enserio, asique se me ocurrió para su cumple.

•Is. Vírgenes Británicas: Existen tratados con Alemania, Antillas Holandesas (actualmente ya es parte de Holanda, era un país), Aruba, Australia, China, Dinamarca, Estados Unidos, Islas Feroe, Finlandia, Francia, Groenlandia, Irlanda, Islandia, Noruega, Nueva Zelanda, Países Bajos, Portugal, Reino Unido y Suecia.

No encontré sobre las Is. Vírgenes Estadounidense…además no estoy segura que Suiza también firmó, lo había leído pero no pude encontrar la página.

Mensaje para Asly del review de "Cambio de Apellido", te hubiese contestado por MP, pero no tienes cuenta, será por aquí:

Islas Vírgenes es un conjunto de islas, que conforman el archipiélago en el Mar Caribe. Las Islas están divididas en dos zonas: Las Británicas y las de Estado Unidos. Por eso se llaman "Is. Vi. Británicas y las de Estados Unidos".

El territorio británico siempre fueron de Arthur aunque tuvo peleas con Antonio y Holanda.

El territorio gringo fueron de Dinamarca y Francis, este le vendió una isla que la formaban porque no quería estar a cargo y menos al lado del inglés. Y después, Dinamarca la entrego a Alfred.

Sucede que te estás confundiendo. Alfred y Arthur comparten la isla o islas por decirlo así. Amalia representa a los dos territorios. ¿Por qué no creé más? Simple, la I.V.B están rodeadas de las principales islas que las componen.

Islas Vírgenes de los Estados Unido, está compuesto por cuatro principales islas, Saint Thomas (Santo Tomás), Saint John (San Juan), Saint Croix (Santa Cruz, esta isla pertenecía a Francis) y Water Island (Isla del Agua). Es territorio no incorporado.

Islas Vírgenes Británicas, es un Territorio Británico de Ultramar. El archipiélago está constituido por unas cuarenta islas, de las cuales once están habitadas. Las más grandes son Tórtola, Virgen Gorda, Anegada y Jost Van Dyke.

¿Me entiendes? Amalia es un archipiélago. Tomemos de ejemplo a Seychelles, no es una isla, es un conjunto de islas y solo es una Seychelles como personaje. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

La única hermana o media hermana gemela que tiene Amalia es Islas Vírgenes de Puerto Rico. La razón es esta y ya lo había mencionado:

**Islas Vírgenes de Puerto Rico o Islas Vírgenes Españolas o Islas del Pasaje** es un grupo de islas situadas directamente al este de la isla de Puerto Rico. Forman parte de la Estado libre asociado de Puerto Rico y **NO **están ligadas políticamente a las islas Vírgenes de Estados Unidos, situadas al este. En tanto que son islas puertorriqueñas, **NO** son generalmente reconocidas como parte del archipiélago de las Islas Vírgenes. Aunque en términos geográficos pertenecen a la misma cadena de islas.

Ella es la media hermana de Amalia. Ella fue adoptada por Antonio hasta 1898 y regándola a Puerto Rico (no encontré mucho sobre su historial).

Y como dije, Amalia tiene una sola hermana, que haré menciones de ella.

Espero que hayas entendido, porque soy fail dando explicaciones xD.

Sin nada más que decir, me voy pero volveré!

Saludos! Bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
